


dream a little dream

by chikoo



Series: chikoo's au snippets! [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, Ghosts, Light Angst, M/M, guess their parents!, san is a confused boi, wooyoung has cat eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo
Summary: “With great power…comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: chikoo's au snippets! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682722
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	dream a little dream

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some nico inspired san and an over excited wooyoung!

San knows the boy with the cat eyes isn’t real. 

Well, he is real, just not a real, living,  _ human being _ . San’s not terribly good at telling the difference. 

He has memories of playing with children no one else remembers, of having lively conversations with his grandmother and crying uncontrollably when his mother had yelled at him, wide-eyed and shaking,  _ “Stop that, that’s a horrible thing to do, don’t talk to them when they talk to you!”  _ And San tried, tried to understand what his mother had meant, tried to understand why he grew taller, older than his friends but they remained unchanged. Why his grandfather sobbed when San told him about how much halmeoni liked the flowers he left. 

It took him far too long to realise that the strange boy sitting next to his desk in class, the man that would sometimes visit their garden and smile at San in recognition, the old woman in the house next door who would let San play in her backyard, didn’t exactly exist. They were remnants, ghosts of people long gone. It hit him on the day of his grandfather’s funeral, kneeling on the ground next to his crying mother and staring in horror when the man himself simply appeared next to them and winked at San like they shared a secret. 

His mother started to shake every time San tried to talk about it. Shushing at him and telling him to never let anyone know. Even at the age of six, San understood this wasn’t something just anyone could do, and from the way his mother would chant, rub powders and oils all over him fervently, desperation tinged in her voice, he knew this was something far more dangerous than he had thought. 

He’s older now, wiser, and knows this isn’t something he should fuck with. Has studiously ignored any and all apparitions that approach him, spent many sleepless, anxious nights trying to pretend that he doesn’t hear the screams, the wailing that seems never-ending. But he’s made it this far, all the way to university and he’s going to keep going, keep pretending to be  _ normal. _

Which is why when the boy with the strange eyes pops up behind him out of nowhere when he’s trying to buy secondhand books for his literature class, he pretends not to hear the cheery, high-pitched “Hi!”. San doesn’t say anything, continues leafing through the dusty bookshelves, picking up a random book and cracking it open, trying not to shiver at the feeling of someone behind him. 

The bookstore is old, more than hundreds of years old, and San should have expected this. The entire fucking town is old, the university practically ancient, and if it wasn’t for his aging mother, San would have moved far away, not just two hours away from home, to some obscure university his mother had insisted on him attending. It hasn’t been too bad really, peaceful. But he can’t quite shake off the feeling that there’s something wrong, like he’s being constantly watched. 

He hears a small, petulant whine from behind him and sighs. Maybe he is being watched, by pestering spirits who don’t seem to understand that he wants to be left alone. He sets the book down and turns around, prepared to walk straight out of the store and never come back when a hand settles on his shoulder and he jolts with a little yelp, heart thudding. No spirit has ever been able to touch him before. 

He looks up and gasps when he sees a boy, around his height, staring back at him with glowing, yellow eyes, a small black slit in the middle of each. The boy grins, wide and unhinged and San’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Finally, you were being really rude, you know?” 

San blinks, unable to look away from the boy’s haunting, Cheshire cat eyes. Then he registers what the boy had said and sputters. 

“I- I’m not, how-how did you touch me? You aren’t supposed to touch me.” 

“Am I not?” San shrieks when the boy reaches out and taps San’s nose with a little  _ ‘boop!’  _ and then glares when the boy throws his head back and laughs. 

“Oh, you’re adorable, I  _ knew  _ you would be. I can’t believe I found you, after all this time! But you were meant to find your way here, I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone, Hongjoong will be so excited-”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” San interrupts the boy’s rambling and pauses when the boy blinks at him rapidly, cat eyes widening. They’re eerie but San can’t look away from them, the way they seem to peer into his very soul. The boy sucks a breath in.

“I’ve been dreaming of you for a very long time, San. You’re one of us. ”

“I’m sorry, what? How the hell do you know my name?”

The boy grins then and leans closer, until his nose brushes lightly against San’s cheek and his breath settles warm against his ear. 

“I know a lot about you, Choi San. You’re a  _ demigod.  _ Like me! That means one of your parents hooked up with a deity and then you popped out!” He whispers enthusiastically. “In a manner of speaking.” 

_ Okay.  _

“Uh, yeah. I have to go, I’m late-”

He jerks when he feels cold fingers wrap around his wrist and makes a move to shove the strange,  _ insane,  _ boy away, ignoring the yelp the boy lets out, the desperate, “No, wait!” and suddenly San feels like he’s been whipped, catapulted far away somewhere and his head reels. 

When he opens his eyes, a strange buzzing sound in his head, he instantly recognises where he is. It’s his home, the small house he grew up in with his mother. 

“Sannie! No!” 

He whirls around at the scream and sees his mother, younger, but still as distraught as she always is, running across the hallway, tears streaming down her face. She passes right by him, a hair’s breadth away but doesn’t seem to realise he’s there, and San shivers violently. He follows her, runs after her, out into the living room where there’s a toddler sitting on the floor, reaching out somewhere, into what looks like a hole in the wall. 

He watches his mother grab him and pull the toddler away frantically and as he comes closer he realises the hole in the wall is a pulsating, dark mass that looks like a chasm. The longer he stares at it, the more he feels the urge to jump in, something familiar about the way the shadows move. In a flash, the chasm disappears, leaving behind spotless cream wallpaper. 

He turns to his mother on the ground, hugging the toddler to her chest, sobbing into his hair. The baby reaches up with chubby fingers and wipes the tears off her face and San realises, with an odd sinking sensation, that it’s him, it’s him as a child. 

He feels dizzy, displaced and as the room spins, he hears his mother whispering, “ _ It’s okay, we’ll be okay, I won’t let anything take you away.” _

He opens his eyes and he’s back in the bookstore, being held by someone, heaving into their chest. His chest feels tight and his vision blurry. When his breathing calms, he looks up into those eerie, cat-like eyes and almost screams. 

He wrenches away from the boy’s hold and backs up, looking around to see if anyone’s watching. But the store is empty, the cashier nowhere to be seen. It’s as if nothing had even happened. San feels sick. 

“What the  _ fuck _ was that?”

The boy looks upset, eyes beseeching, wringing his hands. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I can’t control it-”

“You did that?  _ What the hell did you do? _ ”

“Nothing! That’s- those are your memories, San. I just- I saw them. I’ve been seeing them since I was a kid, I promise, I don’t mean you any harm. I just want to help, I can  _ help  _ you, your mother is right, you need to be safe, I can take you to our leader-”

And San springs into action. Shoves at the boy hard and runs away, sprinting out of the bookstore, and doesn’t stop till he reaches his dorm room and locks the door firmly. 

He lets himself fall in place then, sinks to his knees and tries not to scream at the sudden onslaught of memories surging through his mind, sinister, scary moments he doesn’t even remember encountering. He thinks of the boy, the strangeness he exuded, and the way San was drawn to him despite his fears. Thinks of what he’d said, about being a  _ demigod _ . 

“What is happening,” he mumbles to himself and the last thing he sees before his eyes shut is strange shadows dancing on the wall, the ground beneath him vibrating, familiar and powerful. 

**Author's Note:**

> [fightmehyuk](https://twitter.com/fightmehyuk)


End file.
